Coupling assemblies typically include female and male couplings that are connected to create a fluid flow path therebetween. Such coupling assemblies can be used in various applications, including biomedical applications, beverage dispensing, instrument connections, photochemical handling, and others.
One concern with current coupling assemblies, such as those employing Luer Lock connections, is that it is difficult to connect the female coupling and male coupling to form a seamless fluid flow channel. Further, it can be difficult to make a connection, since the female and male couplings are keyed such that the male coupling must be inserted into the female coupling at a given orientation. Finally, such connections can have the disadvantage of potential misconnection and providing little or no ability to break the connection when an intentional or otherwise inadvertent load is applied to either the coupling assembly or the fluid lines extending therefrom.